Rina Patel (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 100 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 12 | Citizenship = Indian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Depowered mutant | PlaceOfBirth = India | Creators = Evan Skolnick; Patrick Zircher | First = New Warriors #59 | HistoryText = Rina Patel was a college student who had recently discovered her "time-travelling" ability. One day, after seeing a news report on television about the New Warriors, she accidentally sent herself forward in time (although she had been aiming backwards) to a point where she was a member of the team. Soon after, she would have more visions, and these would show her the death of the New Warrior Speedball. This led her to seek out the team and warn them of his impending doom. As it turned out, the "Speedball" she had seen die was actually a time-traveller named Darrion Grobe who had replaced the real Speedball (Robbie Baldwin) after the events in Time and Time Again. Upon his death (it was an unavoidable factor in the timeline) he directed his subconscious into Rina's mind, and she learned all his memories about what had happened. He had gone back in Speedy's body to prevent his time-travelling father, Advent, from destroying time, and with the aid or Rina and her teammates, wound up succeeding. This then returned the "real" Speedball (Robbie) to the team, where he had a brief "relationship" with Rina. By this point, Rina had become an active member of the team, but her heroic career would be cut short. When Volx, the Dire Wraith Queen tried to detonate a bomb which would take all heroes and villains superpowers away, Rina used her time manipulating powers to slow down time and reduce the harmful effect of the bomb. Nonetheless, by being so close when a weakened bomb went off, she still lost all of her powers, and until now, those powers have not returned. Civil War Rina Patel was one of the former Warriors whose secret identities and home addresses were "outed" on a New Warriors hate site, a backlash from the latest incarnation of the Warriors' involvement in a catastrophe that was the catalyst of the "Civil War". After being "outed", Rina was shown on the run from an angry mob, part of a growing anti-New Warrior (and anti-superhero in general) movement in the United States in reaction to the catastrophe. Oddly, Rina was wearing her Timeslip costume underneath a trench coat as she fled from the mob. | Powers = Time manipulation: She can travel forwards/backwards through time, as well as control all other aspects of it. As well as slowing it down or spending it up (which she uses to out-maneuver her enemies). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Hindsight was the first person to believe Rina's "future-visions," and he took it upon himself (with the aid of the Avengers' money) to create a superheroing costume for her, dubbing her Timeslip. | Links = * New Warriors * Timeslip @ New Warriors Continuity Conundrum * New Warriors Message Board }} Category:Hindu Characters Category:Chronokinesis Category:Time Travelers Category:Precogs Category:Psychometry Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Depowered by Technology